When It's Cold Outside
by Tanfalath
Summary: Batista was having a hard time dealing with life after divorce, until he met Kali, Ric Flair's niece and future Diva, who is traveling with Evolution for two months to see what life on the road is like. After one wild night together,
1. Blood to the Nature Boy

A/N: Alright, here's something I've been working on for the past few weeks. I hope you will all give it a chance. Feel free to review honestly, no opinion will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kali

Chapter One "Blood to the Nature Boy"

Dave Batista let out a loud and exaggerated sigh as he set his large black duffle bag down in the Evolution locker room. He sat himself down, and let his eyes drift closed, feeling nothing but the weight of the world heavy on his chest. He had come straight to the Staples Center after a long flight from D.C. and his entire body ached from sleeping on the plane. Needless to say, even though it was only ten o'clock in the morning, it had already been a long day.

The argument he had with his ex-wife the day before played over in his mind, only causing him more stress and guilt than he needed. His youngest daughter's birthday was only a few days away, and he was going to be working. "You're not even a real father anymore." Angie's words before he walked out of the house they used to share still stung. He resented the fact that there was so much hatred between them when there had once been love and respect.

"Oh well," he muttered to himself, opening up his eyes and reaching for his bag. "She's not my problem anymore."

"Who you talkin' to, Big Man?" Dave looked up as Ric Flair walked in.

"Just me," He answered, standing up and shaking his friends hand. "You're here early."

"Speak for yourself. I'm just here showing my nieces around the arena before the show tonight," Ric replied, "I left them with Hunter to come find you."

"Your nieces?" Dave asked uncertainly.

"My sister's girls, Sara and Kali. I haven't seen them in almost a year, and they just live in San Bernardino," Ric explained, "And man, let me tell ya, did they grow up. I almost didn't recognize them. Speaking of growing up, doesn't your daughter have a birthday coming up?" Dave frowned slightly at that, but didn't answer. Ric knew he had made a mistake, so he changed the subject. "Anyways, I just came to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight, Hunter, the girls, and I. We've got reservations at this place called Tutto Fresco, Kali loves Italian. What d'ya say?"

"Uh… I don't know, Man," Dave said with a shrug. "Sounds like a family thing…"

"Dave, Hunter's going," Ric replied matter-of-factly, "Alright, just think about it and let me know tonight after our match. I gotta get back to my nieces."

"See ya Ric," Dave said, sitting back down and continuing to empty his duffle.

xxxxx

Dave channeled all his frustration and anger into Evolution's match later that night, ultimately causing the win. And as they headed back to their locker room, Hunter draped his large arm around Dave's shoulders. "So, what's up Big Dave, you comin' with us tonight or what?" he asked. Before Dave could say anything, Hunter continued. "Cause it's been almost four months since you've hung out with us. We miss ya, Man."

Dave smiled slightly before nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah, dinner sounds great."

"Wooh!" Ric exclaimed, with a laugh. "About time!"

"Whatever Ric," Dave shook his head, leading the way into the locker room. He stopped short when he saw who was waiting inside. A young, pretty blonde woman, probably twenty-two or three, with a short, cute figure and a nice smile was standing in the middle of the room. Dave stared at her, momentarily at a loss for what to do next.

"Hi," She greeted, bringing him back to reality.

"Hi," he replied. Ric pushed past him and pulled her in to hug.

"My beautiful Kali," He said.

"Hi, Uncle Ric. You're nice and sweaty," she answered, returning the hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Where's your sister?" Ric asked.

"She found John Cena," She replied with a smirk, "We won't be seeing her until dinner." Ric laughed and turned to Dave.

"Dave, this my niece," He said, pushing Kali gently in Dave's direction. "Well, one of them."

"I'm Kali, it's nice to finally meet you," She said, offering him her hand. "Uncle Ric has told me a lot about you."

"I'm Dave," was all he could think to reply, taking her hand in his and giving it a soft shake. A chill shot down his spine.

"Well, Kali, the three of us can get ready for dinner, so why don't you go find Sara?" Hunter said, stepping in, "And we'll meet you back here in a half an hour, sound good?"

"yeah, okay," Kali said, keeping her gaze on Dave, but only for a second. She gave them all a slight wave and left.

xxxxx

Kali practically sprinted down the long hallways in search of sister. She found her leaning against the craft service table, flirting with John Cena. Sara was Kali's near perfect match except for her hair, which she chose to dye red. "Oh my God Sara!" She cried, interrupting Sara and John's conversation.

Sara looked up at her sister, slightly startled. "What? What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, nothings wrong, but you'll never guess who I juts met!" Kali cried.

"Um… Dave Batista, maybe?" Sara replied.

"How'd you know?" Kali asked.

"He's the only reason you'd come running up to me all excited like that," Sara explained, laughing at her. Kali rolled her eye and shoved Sara playfully.

"Well, it was exciting-" She said, but John cleared his throat loudly, interrupting her. "Oh, I'm sorry John," She said, finally acknowledging him, "how are you?"

" Now that you two are here, I'm really good, it's been too long since I've seen my favorite set of twins," He said, pulling her into a tight hug. "But, I'd be even better if I could convince your lovely sister to come out with me tonight" He looked pointedly at Sara.

"I told you, we're having dinner with our uncle tonight, but if we're done early, maybe I'll give you a call," she teased.

"Damn right you'll call," He replied "I'm gonna get pretty lonely out on the town by myself tonight"

"Some how I don't think that's actually gonna be a problem for you John, but speaking of dinner, we really should get ready to go, Sara," Kali said.

xxxxx

Dave was the first one ready and waiting to go. He changed from his ring gear into a pair of black pants with red pinstripes, a black shirt and a red tie. He was sitting, flipping through the new RAW Magazine when there was a knock on the door. Kali walked in followed by her undeniable twin. Dave was absolutely blown away, they both look incredible. Kali had straightened her long blonde hair and wore a thigh length black dress that formed to her figure beautifully. Sara had her hair pulled up elegantly and wore a pair of dark gray slacks and silky maroon camisole. "Wow," Dave said without thinking, making Sara laugh. "I mean hi."

"Hi," Kali replied, smiling up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Sara chimed in.

"I'm Sara by the way," she said, unable to hide her amusement. She shook Dave's hand.

"Um, your uncle is almost ready and Hunter went to go make a phone, but they should be done soon," Dave said. As if on cue Hunter came through the door.

"Hey ladies," He greeted, "Looking good."

"Those are my nieces you're talkin' about, Hunter," Ric said as he came out of the bathroom, "Better watch yourself." Sara and Kali shook their heads at the two of them. "You girls ready to go?" Ric asked.

"Just waiting on you," Kali replied.

"Well then, by all means," Ric said, gesturing toward the door. Hunter and Dave hung back as Ric and the girls walked out of the room.

"What do you think?" Hunter asked.

"About what?" Dave replied.

"Kali, she's pretty hot ," Hunter said, "And she hasn't been able to take her eyes off of you since meeting you."

"Whatever you say, Man ," Dave replied, grabbing his jacket, "let's go."


	2. Dinner and a Diva

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter Two: Dinner and a Diva

At the restaurant, Kali sat deliberately between her sister and Dave. She couldn't explain it, but she felt drawn to him. The waitress came and took their drink order and left them to review the menu. "So, Kali, Sara, how long are you gonna be with us?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I'll be here just for tonight, but Kali is going to be traveling with you guys for the next, what is it? Two months, Kali?" Sara said, turning to her sister, who nodded in response. Dave looked up from his menu at that. She was going on the road with them?

"My beautiful niece here is training to be a Diva," Ric said looking at her proudly.

"Oh really?" Hunter asked looking pointedly at Dave. "Two months is a long time."

"I know, but I want to get the feel of life on the road," Kali said. "Besides, Trish Stratus has been training me whenever she can, so I figure this will just make that easier on both of us."

"Hey, Dave, you're an amazing wrestler, why don't you help with her training?" Sara suggested, flinching slightly when Kali kicked her under the table.

"Hey, now that's a good idea!" Ric exclaimed, "When she's ready, we could even bring her on as part of Evolution!"

Dave looked down at Kali, and could immediately see she was uncomfortable. He came to her rescue. "I would love to help train her. That is, if you don't mind," He said, directing his words to her.

"Actually, I'd be honored. You're really talented," She said, a grin lighting up her face.

"Just don't play _too _rough, Dave," Hunter said, smirking. The waitress came back then, and though the conversation was over, Kali was feeling elated. Not only was she going to be a Diva, but Dave Batista, who had long been one of her favorite wrestlers, was going to be training her. She couldn't imagine life getting any better.

xxxxx

Sara dropped Kali off at their hotel, and went to meet John. "Why do you bother pretending like you're not into John?" Kali asked, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Playing hard to get is part of my allure," Sara replied coyly. "Besides, John knows how I feel. He likes to chase just as much as I like being chased." Kali let herself out of the car and wished Sara a fun night. "You sure you don't want to come?" Sara asked.

"I'm good, just have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't," Kali replied. Sara laughed and drove away. Kali walked slowly to her room, choosing the stairs over the elevator. When she got to her room, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her purse. She sighed and smiled when she saw who was calling. "Hi Hunter," she answered.

"Hey Beautiful, what're you doing?" He replied.

"I'm on my way to bed, what's up?" she asked.

"Are you flying out with us tomorrow?" He asked.

"To Vegas? Yeah," She answered, "Why?"

"Are you interested in taking in the Vegas nightlife Evolution style?" he asked. She stifled a laugh. "Is that a yes?"

"Well, with a pitch like that, how could I say no?" She said.

"Excellent, I guess we'll see you bright and early tomorrow on the plane," he said. "Is your uncle picking you up in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm letting Sara use my car while I'm gone," Kali said.

"Is that a good idea?" Hunter joked.

"I hope so," she said through a yawn.

"Well, Dave's hotel is just around the corner from you, so why don't I have him come get you tomorrow instead?" He suggested, and Kali could sense he had an ulterior motive.

"Um… that's fine with me I guess," she replied, "Is Dave okay with this?"

"Oh yeah, I already asked him, he was more than happy to see you in the morning."

"Hunter, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Driving, and talking to my favorite 'little sister'" He said, trying to sound innocent.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," She said, to which he laughed.

"I'm not doing anything, I promise," he said.

"You've always been a bad liar."

"Yeah, one of my finer qualities," He said, "But listen, I gotta go. I have another gorgeous woman waitin' on me back at my hotel room."

"Better be your wife," she said.

"Of course she is, who else would I be talking about?" he asked.

"Bye Hunter," She replied, and flipped her phone closed. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into the unfamiliar hotel bed. She had been tired before, but now she was anxious for morning and knew sleep would be hard to come by.

xxxxx

The next morning, Kali was up a good hour before her alarm clock was set to go off. She sat counting down the minutes until she heard the telltale sound of Dave knocking on her door. She drew a breath, opened the door and smiled up at Dave.

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hi," she replied

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, to which she nodded. He offered to take her bags and led the way out to his sleek, black Mercedes.

"This is a beautiful car," she marveled.

"Think so?" he asked with an amused tone. "Glad you like it." He put her bags in the trunk next to his, and then hurried to open her door for her.

"Wow," she commented when he got in after her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"No one's ever done that for me," she answered, "open my door I mean."

"Really? I always do," he said.

"You're very surprising, Dave Batista," Kali said as they pulled into traffic. "You're really not what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, not this," she said, "maybe someone more like… more like Hunter." Dave laughed out loud at that.

"No, I think Hunter is cocky enough for the both of us," he said.

"That's putting it mildly," Kali replied. "But you're nothing like that, and… and I'm glad." Dave turned and smiled at her, and was suddenly overcome with an urge to kiss her. By the look on her face, he could tell she felt it too.

xxxxx

Hunter and Ric were already waiting by the gate when Dave and Kali arrived. "Hey, took you guys long enough," Hunter said, looking suspiciously at the two of them. Kali punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"There was some traffic comin' into the parking lot," Dave explained, and Hunter rolled his eyes. Ric seemed completely oblivious to all that was going on, he was staring longingly at the Starbucks across the terminal.

"Does anyone want coffee?" he asked after a moment.

"I do, so I'll go with you to get it," Kali said.

"Yeah, I'll take something, anything that's hot," Hunter said.

"Dave?" Ric asked.

"Um… yeah, I'll take mine black," Dave answered.

"So," Hunter said once Kali and Ric were out of ear shot, "Why were you really late?"

"I told you, traffic," Dave answered.

"You can't be serious," Hunter replied. When Dave said nothing, he continued, "You're telling me you were alone, _alone_ with a girl as attractive as Kali, and you did nothing?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you," Dave answered, sitting down and placing his bag beside his feet.

"What is wrong with you!" Hunter cried.

"Hunter, what are you trying to pull here, man?" Dave asked.

"Just looking out for my friends," he replied.

" Maybe I don't want or need you to look out for me," Dave said, beginning to sound hostile. "Did you ever think of that?" Before Hunter could react, Ric and Kali walked back up, carry their drinks.

"You guys okay over her?" Ric asked, handing Hunter his drink. "We could feel the tension when we walked up."

Dave took his drink from Kali, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her hand. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They held like that for a few moments until they noticed Ric and Hunter watching them. "Flight 566 to Las Vegas now Boarding First Class passengers," the voice called out over the loud speaker.


	3. Love and John Cena

Chapter Three: Love and John Cena

Sara deliberately pressed the ignore button on her cell phone when she saw the name John Cena light up on the caller ID. A moment later her phone let her know she had voicemail. She immediately checked it.

"Hey Beautiful," John greeted, " I'm getting ready to fly out to Laughlin tonight, and was wantin' to come see you, but I guess you're busy since you're not answering…" There was a brief pause before he continued. "Or you're just ignoring me, you little tease. Call me back when you get this because I want to see you, and I know for damn sure you want to see me. Bye cutie."

"Cocky little… well, cocky nonetheless," Sara said to her small, black Pomeranian, Jade. She laughed quietly at her own joke, and dialed John's number.

"See, I knew you couldn't wait to talk to me," John said when he answered his phone.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, John Cena," Sara retorted.

"I just know I'm right is all," he said, "so, are you gonna come and see me or what?"

"Getting right to the point I see," Sara laughed.

"Damn straight, you know how I like it," he said.

"That I do, and yeah, I want to come and see you," she admitted, "where are we going?"

"Well, I kinda figured we could go to, um Laughlin maybe," he suggested.

"Wait I thought you were flying out there tonight," she said uncertainly.

"I am, I want you to come with me," he explained. "To the taping of Smackdown tomorrow night, too."

"Are you serious?" she asked, not daring to believe him.

"As a heart attack," was his answer. Sara was amazed. For months since meeting the two had been flirting and teasing each other off and on, now John was trying to take it to a higher level.

"I really don't know what to say," she said after a moment of silence.

"Say you'll come with me, say you'll have a bag packed and ready in ten minutes," he said.

"Ten minutes?" she gasped.

"I'm almost to your house right now," he said, and she could practically hear him smiling.

"You're incredible, absolutely amazing," she said in a wonder.

"Yeah, well, I'll be there soon," he said, "have your bag ready." Without waiting for her response, he hung up. Sara sat in silence for a minute, staring at the phone in her hand, before letting out a loud squeal of delight, sending Jade into a barking frenzy.

xxxxx

John raised his hand to knock on Sara's door, but it opened before he could. Sara smirked up at him. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" she turned the question around.

"Where's your bag?" he asked.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with more questions?"

"Because it's fun," she answered.

"So, are you packed?" He asked.

"What time does the plane leave?" She asked, studying his face intently.

"Not for another four hours, " He responded, "Why?"

"Oh, good. I was afraid we were going to be late," she said.

"Late? What do-" he began, but was cut off when she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised at first, but quickly regained his composure. He wrapped his enormous arms around her waist and picked her up, lifting her a good six inches off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they fell backward into her apartment. Jade was dancing around their feet, barking and nearly causing them to fall down. Without breaking the kiss, they somehow managed to stumbled into her bedroom and landed on the bed. "You know," he said, breathlessly breaking the kiss, "I'm sure we can get a later flight."

"Good idea," she answered. "I wasn't packed yet, anyways." She pulled his head back down to hers.

xxxxx

A/N: Mostly this chapter is for my sister. I promised her John Cena for her birthday, so I figured, what better way than to imortalize their "love" on Anyways, Thanks you guys for reviewing, it really means a lot to know people are actually reading this. I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy it.

Tanfalath


	4. What Happens In Vegas

Chapter Four: What Happens In Vegas…

Trish Stratus sat waiting for Kali under the umbrella of a café patio table, an untouched non-fat caramel macchiato sat steaming in front of her. She had a ball cap pulled low and sunglasses covering her eyes. She had no intention of being recognized right then. She saw her young protégé from across the street and gave her an acknowledging wave. Kali jogged over to her, and the two embraced before sitting down.

"Coffee?" Trish offered, gesturing toward the cup.

"Uh… Thanks, no," Kali declined.

"Yeah, I don't know why I got it, I don't really like coffee," Trish sighed and then changed the subject. "So, tell me about Dave."

Kali looked at Trish with wide eyes. "What about him?"

"Is he training you?" Trish asked speaking with a very literal tone.

"Oh, yeah," Kali answered, letting out a breath, "Yeah we worked out earlier after checking into the hotel."

"Jeez girl, by the look on your face," Trish said, giggling, then gasped loudly. "Do you like him?"

"Like him?" Kali asked, trying not to burst out laughing, "You make it sound like we're in middle school."

"Well, you know what I mean," Trish insisted. "Just answer the question!"

"I definitely think he's an interesting person," Kali replied, choosing her words carefully.

"Oh there's more to it than that," Trish said, "He's "training" you. _Right_. I'd love to be a fly on the wall during one of those "training" sessions."

"God, you're just as bad as Hunter," Kali said, "Today was our first workout, and that's what we did, workout." Trish smiled at her and shook her head. She reached for her coffee and took a sip.

xxxxx

Kali and Trish went for a run before Trish took her back to the hotel to get ready for RAW. She practically floated up to her room, feeling extremely happy and relaxed. The run did her good. "Now, for a long, hot bath," she said, leaning against the wall in the elevator and shutting her eyes.

"Sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" Her eyes shot open at the sound of another voice. She looked up into the handsome, grinning face of Randy Orton. "Hi, I'm Randy," He said, offering her his hand.

"Kali," she replied, "And I don't usually talk to myself like that."

"Really? I kinda liked it. You're Ric Flair's niece, right?" he asked, pressing the button for his floor.

"That I am," she answered.

"Are you coming to the show tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, I'll be hangin' out backstage," she said.

"What are you doing afterward?" he asked.

"Taking in the Vegas nightlife, how did Hunter put it, 'Evolution style'" she said with a smile.

"Sounds like something he would say," Randy said, "But listen, if you get bored, why don't you give me a call and _we_ can do something?"

"Alright," she agreed, and programmed his number into her cell phone. The elevator stopped at her floor and she got off.

"Remember, I'll be waiting on your call," he called as she walked away. She turned and smiled at him as the elevator doors slid shut.

xxxxx

Kali stayed in the Evolution locker room watching the show on closed circuit TV until after the event was over. Dave had been the only one with a match that night, against Kane, but that didn't stop the rest of Evolution from making a ringside appearance. Kali watched his match with particular interest. She reasoned with herself it was to study his in-ring skill to help with her training, but she knew that was only part of it.

The match was one of the best she had seen in a while. Dave and Kane were both incredibly talented She felt completely captivated watching them. Dave took quick control during the beginning of the match. She watched the look of intensity on Dave's face as he lifted Kane up for a sidewalk slam. The crowd cheered for both men, slightly torn between two of their favorites.

Kane ducked a clothesline and went for the choke slam wrapping his hand around Dave's throat. Dave's face showed his surprise. Kane let go of him when Ric and Hunter climbed up on opposite sides of the ring, and while Ric distracted the ref, Hunter got in the ring. He went to hit Kane, but Dave stopped him. "Get out, I can handle this," Kali heard him say. She watched the screen with wide eyes.

Hunter reluctantly left the ring, but in doing so distracted Dave. Kane took full advantage. When Dave turned around to face him, Kane once again grabbed him by the throat. He lifted him up and slammed him back down with a deafening thud. Kali had jumped up from the couch, covering her mouth to stop herself from gasping. Kane covered him and got the three.

xxxxx

Dave sat quietly at the bar, spinning his glass between his hands. Hunter had apologized for what happened during the match, but Dave was still upset. "You okay?" He looked up when Kali took a seat next to him. She ordered a diet coke from the bartender, and then looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, and swallowed the last of his drink. He nodded for another.

"I don't think you need another one," She said. The bartender set her soda down in front of her.

"Yeah? Well, shows how much you know," he snapped, downing all of his drink in one big gulp.

"So much for being fine," She said.

"No one asked you, okay? I'm fine, perfectly fine and in the mood to get drunk," Dave said, glaring at her, "Is that a problem?" Kali was taken completely by surprise. She was about to respond, when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Randy standing behind her.

"Hi, Randy," she greeted.

"Hey cutie," He said, "Fancy meeting you here. Want to dance?" "Candy Shop" played loudly through the club speaker.

"Sure, why not?" She replied, she took one last look at Dave and then followed Randy out to the dance floor. He pulled her right up against him, and they began to dance.

Dave felt disgusted when he saw the way Kali was dancing with Randy and how happy she looked doing it, he wanted to be the one she was with. But mostly he was disgusted by how he had just spoken to her. She was trying to be nice to him, and he had to let his temper get the best of him. He had to be an ass. He waved to the bartender for another drink. Just then , he heard his phone ringing. It was Angie. He sighed before pressing ignore. He drank his drink and got up to go dance. A couple of girls had been eyeing him since he first walked in, so he figured he should take advantage. Maybe he could make Kali as jealous he was feeling "What happens in Vegas…" he muttered, smiling at the girls.

A/N:

Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I'll try to have another chapter tomorrow. Now, I have to branch off onto something else. I just found out that Molly Holly has left the WWE because of Divas like Christy Hemme and Candace Michelle getting more TV time than her. This is something I'm really tired of because I enjoy watching the womens division compete, and none of these new girls can wrestle. They're just talentless eyecandy, hired because they have big boobs and tiny waists.Where the hell are the real women wrestlers?It makes me really mad. I just really needed to vent. Anyways, I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review!

Tanfalath


	5. Not Much Of A Drinker

Chapter Five: Not Much Of A Drinker

Randy pulled Kali closer to him, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He looked over Dave glaring at the two of them and smiled to himself. He loved making the big man jealous. "Hey," he whispered, bringing his lips down to her ear, "I'm gonna get a drink, do you want one?"

She looked up at him , and nodded. "Just a diet coke for me okay? I'm not a big drinker"

"Come on, Kali," Randy said, "You're here to have fun. Why don't you get something… A little harder?" He smiled mischievously at her.

"Fine, have them put some rum in it," she relented.

"One rum and coke coming right up," Randy told her, looking very pleased with himself.

Kali looked over at Dave, he was dancing rather seductively with a thin brunette. He locked eyes with her, and she felt something surge through her. Jealousy? Perhaps. Disappointment, definitely. She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. She swayed slightly to the music, closing her eyes. She jumped when she felt something ice cold touch her shoulder. Randy had come back with her drink. "That wasn't nice," she scolded, taking the cup from him. She took a sip, and grimaced at the taste of the rum.

"That was a cute face," Randy teased. She glared, and finished the cup off in in one big swallow. "That's my girl!" Randy cried, "Another?"

"Why not? I'm here for fun, right?" Randy hurried off to the bar, and Kali again looked over at Dave. He was watching her closely. She smirked at him, feeling slightly more confident thanks to the small amount of alcohol running through her system. Randy returned a few minutes later, carrying two glasses.

"Cheers," He said, tapping his glass to hers.

"Cheers," She replied, tilting her head back, letting the fiery liquid pour down her throat.

xxxxx

Hunter sat back at the bar and just watched the show. Kali and Dave were both trying to get at each other, doing what they could to make the other jealous, and it was entertaining. Dave was clearly drunk and Kali was definitely on her way, finishing her fifth rum and coke. She was beginning to sway, and not to the rhythm of the music. Hunter felt a protective urge come over him when she stumbled and fell onto her knees. But Randy was there to help her up. He was no where near as drunk as she was, having only had two drinks. He led her over to the bar, and sat her down next to Hunter.

"Hi there, H," Kali slurred, giggling stupidly at calling him "H". She laid her head on his shoulder and grinned widely up at him.

"Hey Kali, having a good time?" he asked, looking at Randy with hard eyes.

"I'm gonna go get some... ,"Randy didn't finish, he just backed away and headed for the bathroom.

"Do you see that ass- that asshole over there?" Kali demanded, glaring at Dave. "And look at the skinny skank. Stupid bish, I mean bitch." Hunter smiled at her, shaking his head.

"Well, why aren't you over there dancing with him?" He asked.

"Is she prettier than me? I mean she's skinny," Kali said. "Am I fat?' She suddenly whined, looking at Hunter, who burst out laughing. "What does that mean!" she demanded in high pitched tone.

"Kali, you're not fat," he assured her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "And you're just as pretty as her. If not prettier."

"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding absolutely tragic.

"Of course, so now why don't _you _go dance with Dave?" he suggested.

xxxxx

John wrapped his arm around Sara's shoulders as they walked off of their plane in Laughlin, he wanted to feel her next to him. "What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he answered, " I just like having you here with me." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

It was all Sara could do to keep from giggling like a school girl. Right then, at that exact moment, she was completely safe and content with the world. She wished everyone around them could feel what she was feeling. "You've got a dopey grin on your face," He said.

"I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Are you thinking about earlier? Because if you want, we can go find a bathroom and…" John said suggestively. Sara hit him playfully.

"As good as that sounds, I don't think so. What we need to do is find our bags and go check in at the hotel," she said, trying to be the voice of reason. John didn't seem to be hearing her. He stopped her and pulled right up against him.

"I don't know, I'm really likin' the bathroom idea," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"People are watching," she said, not succeeding very well at resisting him.

"So? Maybe they'll learn something," he said, brushing his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes and suppressed a moan.

"John!" she cried suddenly, pushing him away. "Stop!" Her cheeks had gone from light pink to a brilliant shade of red. She wrapped her hand around his and pulled him through the terminal to baggage claim. While they stood waiting, he put his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. He saw a group of girls standing a few feet away whispering and pointing at them.

"We've been recognized," he told her. Sara turned and saw the girls.

"Mind if we give 'em a show?' she asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, so it's okay when you want to," he teased, pulling away from her. "Nah, I'm good, but thanks for the offer. It gave my ego an amazing boost."

A/N:

Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so happy people are actually liking my work.I'll try not to make the story _too_ "Mary Sue", whatever that means (lol, but seriously, what does that mean?). I'm really glad you guys like it. I'm gonna try to have another chapter tonight, after all, Smackdown should be good inspiration, right? Thanks again! Tanfalath


	6. Waking Up Next To Him

Chapter Six: Waking Up Next To Him

The next morning, Kali struggled to open her eyes, but the throbbing pain in her head stopped her. She rubbed her temples with her thumbs, and could distinctly taste vomit rising in her throat. "Oh God," she moaned, trying not to gag. She rolled over in desperate search of a waste basket to throw up in, but instead, she brushed up against the sleeping form next to her. All concerns of vomiting were immediately gone. She practically flew out of the bed, ignoring the pain in her head. Upon seeing that she was naked, she snatched the blanket off the bed, and wrapped it around herself. Without the blanket, she could see the man in the bed. "Oh no," she gasped, even though he was laying on his stomach with his head turned away from her, she recognized him. The enormous tattoo on his back was all she needed to see. And as far as she could tell, he was just as naked as she.

She backed away slowly from the bed, determined not to wake him. But as she walked backward toward the door, she tripped over her shoes and fell into a small, glass side table, sending it crashing down. Dave jumped at the noise. "What's going on?" He asked, and fell back to pillow, with his hands covering his head. "Oh… I feel like I was beaten with a hammer."

Kali struggled to her feet, quickly checking herself for cuts, but didn't say anything. He rolled over and squinted his eyes at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I've been asking myself the same question," she sighed in reply. It was then that he noticed they were naked.

"I don't remember this," he said, "Why don't I remember this?"

"I'm supposed to know? I can't remember what happened either," she cried, nearly loosing the grip on her blanket. She pulled it tighter around her, and glared at him as if daring him to try and look.

On the table next to the bed, Dave's phone began to vibrate and then ring. They both stared at it, as if not sure what to do. Finally, Kali said "Are you going to answer that?"

"I don't think so, I've got too much going on in my head to talk to anyone right now," he replied, looking away from the phone and back at her.

"Well, what do you think happened last night?" she asked, knowing she being deliberately ignorant. Dave just stared at her in disbelief.

"I know what I _think_ happened, Kali," he said, "And you do, too."

"Oh my God, I really can't think about this right now," she said, her headache suddenly coming back. She began massaging her temples again.

"Why do you make it sound like what we did was wrong?" He asked, "We're two, consenting adul-"

"Consenting!" She cried, interrupting him, "you would call that consenting! We were drunk! And not to mention I've known you for, what, two days now! And don't say what 'we did', neither of us remembers what 'we did'."

"Alright, fine. Let's just pretend none of this happened," Dave suggested, standing up from the bed, and pulling the sheet tightly around his waist. "You never woke in my room, and I never found you here. Is that what you want?"

Kali was taken aback by his sudden anger. "Dave, I'm…" but she was at a loss for words.

"No, actually, it's for the best really," he said, gathering up her clothes and holding them out to her. "Besides, your uncle would kill me if he found out, so we should definitely keep this quiet." Kali sensed the hurt in his voice, and guilt flooded through her. She had known how she felt about him, but now, seeing him this way, showed how much he cared for her.

She reached out and took her things from him. "And don't worry about the table, I'll have house keeping come up and take care of it," he said.

A/N:

Sorry this is short, but I'm kinda stuck here. And don't let the length fool you, this chapter was actually very hard for me to write. I think I have about five different versions written. Anyways, thanks to those who have reviewed. It really makes me smile reading them. And to those who said they haven't figured out where I'm going with this, please, if you do, let me know, because I really haven't a clue right now. I'm just kind of wingin' it. Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter (mini-chapter if you will), and again, thanks for the reviews.

Tanfalath


	7. Lunchroom Wars

Chapter Seven: Lunchroom Wars

Randy stepped off the hotel elevator on to Kali's floor, and walked to her door (A/N: Hey that rhymed! Sorry, it's really late, and I'm sigh easily amused). He knocked, and waited for her to answer. She opened the door, wearing a thick, white robe and her wet hair down around her shoulders. "Randy," she said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I was coming to check on you, you were in pretty bad shape when I left you here last night," he explained.

"Wait, you brought me _here_ last night? To my room?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, "Why?"

"Never mind," she answered, "Thanks for coming, I'm alright. A little hung over, but I guess that's my fault."

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you weren't a much of a drinker," he said. Kali laughed at that.

"That's called an understatement honey," she said, "I don't drink for a reason, and that was basically it." Randy agreed.

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Randy, it's after noon," she replied.

"Okay, lunch then," he shot back with a smile.

"Actually I was just thinking about ordering room service," she admitted.

"Well, how 'bout we go out instead?" he suggested.

"I'll need to get ready," she said.

"I can wait," he replied, "That is, if I can come in."

"Huh? Oh," Kali said, suddenly realizing they were standing in the hallway. "Yeah, of course."

xxxxx

For more than an hour, Dave had been down in hotel gym, beating the hell out of the heavy bag. Hunter wondered in and saw his friend. His eyes widened at the intensity radiating off of the bigger man. Dave had his headphones on and his music turned up as loud as possible, so he didn't notice Hunter walk up to him.

Hunter tapped his shoulder, and Dave spun around in surprise. "Hey Hunter," he said, pulling off his head phones.

"So, what did it do?" Hunter asked.

"What did what do?" Dave returned, completely confused.

"The punching bag, man," Hunter answered, "You're beating the shit of it, musta done something to piss you off."

"Oh," Dave said, "no, I was just concentrating I guess, got carried away." He picked up a bottle of water from the floor.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Hunter replied, knowing there was more to it than that, but decided it was best to leave it alone. "How 'bout some lunch?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, I've worked up quite an appetite," Dave admitted and took a long drink of his water.

xxxxx

Kali looked over the menu carefully, trying to decide what she wanted. Randy had taken her to a small restaurant called Pasta Bravo. "Um, I'll take your chicken marsala," she told waiter and handed him her menu. "And a diet coke to drink, please." The waiter nodded and walked away, scribbling on his pad.

Randy smiled at her in amusement. "What?" She asked.

"I'm surprised is all," he said.

"Why?"

"I figured you to be a 'salad, no dressing please' girl, but you're not," he explained, "And I'm glad."

"Well, you see I have this philosophy," she said.

"Really? And what's that?" he asked.

"The only good, and healthy diet, is a diet that includes plenty of Italian food," she said, "as far as I'm concerned, there is no such thing as a calorie when it comes to Italian food."

"I like that logic," he replied with a smile. But the smile quickly faded as something beyond Kali caught his eye.

xxxxx

When they walked into the restaurant, Dave immediately felt his temperature rise. The first thing he saw was Kali sitting with Randy. He didn't like seeing that. "Hey, there's Kali," Hunter said, coming in after Dave. "Come on." Hunter led the way over to her table. Dave hesitated before following.

"Hey guys," Hunter said, placing a heavy hand on Kali's shoulder. She turned and looked up at them with surprise.

"Hi, Hunter," she replied, "Dave"

"Mind if we join you?" Hunter asked.

"Actually-" Randy tried, but was cut off.

"Great!" Hunter said, sitting down next to Randy, bringing a slight smile to Kali's face. Dave took a seat next to Kali. Their waiter hurried over with to menus and new silverware.

"So, this isn't a date or anything, is it?" Hunter asked.

"Uh… not really, no," Kali answered, looking carefully over at Dave, then Randy.

"Good, because we wouldn't want to be interrupting anything, right Dave?" Hunter said, smirking.

"Whatever you say, man," Dave replied, shaking his head. Randy was positively fuming. But, for Kali's sake he managed to keep his cool. During the few minutes before their food arrived, Kali and Hunter were the only ones talking. Randy was staring at Hunter as if he were about to hit him, and Dave kept his eyes focused out the window.

"So, have you talked to your sister?" Hunter asked, after the waiter brought their food. Kali shook her head.

"No, I've been meaning to call her, but I've been, um," her eyes drifted over to Dave, "busy." Dave cracked a smile at that. Hunter noticed.

"Wait, sister?" Randy asked. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She has a twin, Randy," Dave said, getting into the conversation for the first time.

"Really?" Randy asked, looking mischievously at her. "Twins… That could be fun."

"Yeah, don't get any ideas," Dave said, becoming defensive.

"Hey, calm down. I was kidding," Randy retorted, "Kali knows that."

"You're a punk, you know that?" Dave said, glaring at him.

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Randy asked, deliberately pushing Dave's buttons. Dave jumped up, throwing his chair back, his entire body taut with rage. Randy was on his feet, too. "What? What are you gonna do!" he demanded. And that's when Dave hit him. Right on the jaw, sending him flying backward into another table.

"Oh my God!" Kali cried, jumping up from her seat. She hurried over to Randy, helping him into s sitting position. Hunter stood by Dave, holding him with a firm hand on his chest.

xxxxx

"What happened in there, Dave?" Hunter asked, watching as Kali walked with Randy to his car. They were outside the restaurant, sitting on Hunter's car.

"I don't know. I lost it I guess," Dave shrugged.

"Lost it, you guess?" Hunter replied slowly, articulating each word and nodding slowly. "Is something going on?"

"Like what?" Dave asked, turning and looking him in the eye.

"I don't know, between you and Kali," Hunter said.

Dave sighed and shook his head. "No, no there's nothing."

"There has to be some- Oh here she comes."

Dave looked over and saw Kali walking quickly toward them. "I need to talk to you," she said to Dave when she got within ear shot. He nodded solemnly. "Alone."

"Yeah, well I needed to um… yeah," Hunter said, getting up and walking back into the restaurant.

Kali stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Alright, listen, Kali-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"Excuse me?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Thank you, Dave," she repeated, "For defending me like you did." Her glare softened, and she smiled weakly at him. "And I'm sorry for this morning." Dave's turn to smile.

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! I hope you like. Slowly, I'm starting to figure out my plan for this, so bear with me. Thanks for the reviews. I say it at the end of every chapter, I know, but they really do mean a lot to me. I'll try to have another one tomorrow. Enjoy!

Tanfalath


	8. Backstage at Smackdown

Chapter Eight: Backstage at Smackdown

Sara sat in the passenger seat of John's rented hummer, staring out her window in wonder as they drove through a group of screaming fans. "I don't how you deal with this everyday," she said.

"I think it's kinda cool, actually, considering that was me once upon a time," he said, grinning and waving to the people. Sara smiled, she liked this side of John.

He held her hand and led her into the backstage area of the arena. She was star struck as she walked past superstars like Kurt Angle and The Big Show. "Your uncle has never introduced you to these people?" John asked, thoroughly enjoying the wide eyed look on her face.

"No, not really," Sara said, sounding distracted as she turned to look at Eddie Guerrero. "I mean, we know some of the superstars, Hunter's like a big brother and Trish and Kali are pretty tight, and I've met Amy, but other than that… wow," She said, and looked at him with smile.

"Hey John!" The two turned to see Torrie Wilson walking toward them.

"Ever met her?" he asked, to which Sara shook her head. "Hey Torrie, what's up?" John said, giving the Diva a hug.

"Hi," Torrie said to Sara, looking her over curiously.

"Torrie, this is Sara, my girlfriend," John said.

"Really?" Sara asked, looking up at him, completely doe eyed.

"I figured I try it on for size," John replied.

"And?" Sara asked.

"I like it," He answered. Torrie smiled at the two of them.

"You guys are too cute," she said.

"Thanks," John said, pulling Sara into a tight hug. "I have to go get ready for match tonight, so, Torrie, would you mind keeping Sara company for me?"

"Of course, I'd love too," Torrie replied, nodding, " I can introduce her to everybody."

"I think she'd like that," John said, and than looked down at Sara. "Am I right?"

"You know me well," she said. John kissed her quickly on the top of her head, and then walked away. And Sara watched as he walked, enjoying the view.

xxxxx

"So, how long have you been dating?" Torrie asked Sara as they walked the halls of the arena.

"What's today?" Sara replied.

"Tuesday."

"Two days," Sara replied, making Torrie laugh. "But we've been friends for a while."

"Well, you're lucky. John's a great guy," Torrie said.

"I know," Sara said. The two girls continued to walk until they had wondered into catering.

"Hungry?" Torrie asked. Sara nodded as she took in all the wonderful smells. They both picked up trays and began to fill them. When they were satisfied, they went to find a table. Torrie pointed over to where Eddie Guerrero was sitting with Rey Mysterio and Orlando Jordan. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Sara hesitated, again, starting to feel star struck.

"Don't worry, they don't bite."

xxxxx

John walked down the hall toward catering, feeling his stomach rumbling and knowing he was stupid for not eating breakfast. He rounded the corner and saw Sara, sitting with Eddie, Rey, Torrie and Orlando. She was laughing at something Eddie had said. He loved how her laugh made her entire face light up. He stood there, watching her talk, completely mesmerized. It had been nearly a year since Ric Flair had introduced them, and John had fallen for her right on the spot. He had been trying tirelessly since than to get her to feel the same about him. And now, the effort had paid off.

"I think I love her," He said to himself, knowing he needed to hear the words out loud.

"What?" John turned to see Paul London standing behind him.

"Oh, I said...um..." John said, stumbling through an explaination.

"I heard you, but why are you telling me?" Paul asked, raising his eyebrows, "You should go tell her."

xxxxx

"Your boy's here," Rey said to Sara, pointing over her shoulder. She turned to look, and a smile lit up her face. She waved him over. He shook his head, and returned the gesture. She got up and went over to him. "Wha-" she began, but he interrupted her, pullingher close, and kissing her passionately, but also gently. When they broke apart, she looked up at him breathlessly.

"What was that for?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I just really wanted to do that," he answered.

"Really? You should do it again," she advised. He gladly complied.

A/N:

Alright, not exactly my favorite chapter, but I really wanted to write about Sara and John. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks!

Tanfalath


	9. Daddy's Mistake

Chapter Nine: Daddy's Mistake

"Wait, why are you in Laughlin?" Kali asked, hold her phone between her ear and shoulder. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Randy's rental car.

"I'm with John," was Sara's reply.

"I should have seen this coming," Kali smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"You, John. You two more than obviously wanted each other," Kali explained, "It was only a matter of time." She looked at Randy and rolled her eyes.

'Your sister?' he mouthed, Kali nodded in response.

"Oh, so does this mean I'm going to be getting a similar phone call from you about Dave?" Sara retorted. Kali sat straight up at that, wide eyed and nearly dropping the phone.

"What does that mean?" She demanded, looking away from Randy.

"Ooo…Someone's getting defensive!" Sara exclaimed gleefully, "I'm taking that as a yes! _You_ _two _are extremely, and obviously attracted to each other. So I'm guessing, any day now, I'll be getting a call- unless I should have already gotten one!"

"Sara, you're ridiculous," Kali replied, looking carefully over at Randy, hoping he couldn't hear what Sara was saying. He didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You've already done something with him, haven't you? That's why you got so defensive!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sara, I'm gonna go," Kali said.

"Answer the question!" Sara cried.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, have fun in Laughlin," Kali said, and hung up on her. She sighed deeply, and smiled over at Randy.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"My sister being well, my sister," she answered with a shrug. He looked at her blankly. "If you knew Sara, you'd understand."

"So, what, she's seeing John Cena?' He asked. Kali nodded.

"Yep. And it's about time, too.Their constant flirting was getting old"

"And what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" she returned.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked. Her thoughts immediately flew to night before and that morning, more specifically, Dave. She shook the thoughts away, and smiled at him.

"No, no I'm not seeing anyone right now," she answered.

"Good," he replied, returning her smile. He reached over and took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

xxxxx

Dave was in his hotel room, packing his bag when he heard his cell phone beep. He looked up at it, remembering the call he had ignored that morning when Kali had been there. He picked it up and dialed his voicemail. He punched in his code, and listened. There were two new messages, both from Angie. He felt his heart drop when he heard the first one. It had been from the night before, when he was at the club. She was calling to remind him that it was his daughter's birthday, and why hadn't he called her yet? The next one was worse.

"You no-good son of a bitch! What the hell was so important that you couldn't remember to call your own fucking daughter on her birthday! You're an asshole, and a pitiful excuse for a father." Dave deleted both messages, and hung up the phone, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach.

A/N:

Short, yes. But I figured this was the best way to end it. I hope you like. I'm on a roll with this story for some reason, so I should another chapter tonight. Enjoy and please review!

Tanfalath


	10. Training

Chapter Ten: Training

John hated the thought of taking Sara to the airport, but he knew it had to be done. She had already skipped two days of work and school to fly with him to Laughlin, and now she had to go back. "John, you'll be in California again in what, three weeks?" Sara said, trying to console him, but John only continued to pout, staring intently at the road ahead of them.

"Three long ass freakin' weeks," he whined after a minute. Sara smiled at him.

"It'll be fine," she replied, reaching over and taking his hand. He brought their hands to his lips and placed a kiss on hers.

"I just don't want to miss you," he said, frowning.

"Aww!" she cried.

"What?" he asked, cracking a smile and turning to look at her.

"You're too damn cute," she explained.

"I'm not cute," he protested indignantly, "I'm manly and sexy."

"And cute," she added. John rolled his eyes.

xxxxx

"Call me as soon as your plane lands," John said, walking with Sara up to the security check.

"I will," she assured him.

"And when you get home," he added.

"Okay, I will."

"And at least once a day, everyday for the next three weeks," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be calling you so much, you're gonna start hearing my voice in your sleep," she replied, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of her hair, trying to commit the scent to memory.

"I love you."

She pulled away from him slightly. "What?"

He opened his eyes, and looked down at her. "I said I love you. I think I have ever since we first met. I've wanted to say it out loud, to you for a while now actually." Sara kept quiet for a minute, and John studied her face to figure out if her silence was a good thing or not. "Sara?'

"I love you, too." She replied quietly. A smile spread across John's face and wrapped her in his arms, lifting her up and spinning her around in a hug. He set her down and kissed her.

"I'll see you in three weeks."

xxxxx

Kali had barely set her things down in her hotel room in Oklahoma City, when Trish Stratus was calling reminding her they were supposed to train that day. She quickly changed into her workout clothes and ran down to the hotel gym where she was to meet Trish.

Upon walking into the gym, her breath caught in her throat when she saw not only Trish but also Dave waiting on her. Trish was smiling up at the Big Man, and Kali couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy. "Hey guys," she said, interrupting their exchange with a smile.

"Oh, hey. We didn't see you come in," Trish replied.

"I saw her," Dave said, locking eyes with her and returning her smile.

Trish looked back and forth between them with suspicious eyes. "Yeah," she said after a moment, "why don't we get started?"

They began their work out with a quick, two mile run. Kali felt determined to keep pace with Dave, and she did though by the mile and a half point, her lungs and her legs were screaming. "You alright?" Dave asked, seeing how flushed her cheeks were becoming. She nodded in reply, not able to speak at that moment. When they got back to the hotel, they ran into Hunter and Ric in the lobby.

"Are you training right now?" Ric asked.

"Yeah," Trish answered, "We just finished our run."

"We're going to work on mat-skills. Why don't you guys come in and watch?" Dave suggested,.

"Sounds good. Think Kali'll mind?" Hunter asked, smiling over at breathless Kali who was talking to her uncle. Dave shrugged. "I didn't think so either." Hunter said with a smirk.

xxxxx

When their training was over, Ric made the suggestion that after the show that night they all meet up and go for dinner. Trish politely declined, saying she already had plans. She gave Kali a hug and promise to give her a call, and the others a small wave before heading back to her hotel room. "What about you, Kali?" Ric asked, "You don't already have plans do you?"

Dave looked down at his hands, knowing he didn't want to hear her say she had plans with Randy. "No, no plans. Dinner would be great actually," she answered, and Dave grinned to himself.

"Alright, then it's settled. I'll make a reservation somewhere that's obnoxiously expensive, and you all just show up looking your best," Ric proclaimed.

A/N: Oh What's up! More than 30 reviews! I've never had some many reviews! This rocks. Thanks so much for reading you guys, it means soooooooo much to me! This chapter, though, is by far my least favorite. Let me know what you think. Again, thanks for the reviews.

Tanfalath


	11. Shall We Dance?

Chapter Eleven: Shall We Dance?

Dave returned to his hotel after that night's house show. He took and long, relaxing shower before getting dressed and ready for dinner. It had been a good night for Evolution, he and Ric had won their match and Hunter had successfully defended his title against Shelton Benjamin. And Kali had come out to ringside to cheer them on.

He stepped out of the bathroom with just a white towel wrapped around his hips (A/N: Please, just stop and picture that… oh that's nice : D) and pulled his clothes out from his still unpacked duffle bag. He dressed in a black button up, black pinstriped pants and a white tie. He threw some gel in his hair, and was ready.

Ric had made reservations for was small, dimly lit Thai restaurant, and from what he could see, Dave was the first to arrive. "Hi," He greeted the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" she asked, in high pitched voice that made Dave crack a smile.

"Um, yes. It should be under Ric Flair," he told her.

"Oh, okay," she replied, and checked the notebook sitting in front of her. "Yes, party of four?" Dave nodded, and she grabbed four menus, and led the way to the table. "I'll let the rest of your party know that you're already here when they arrive." Dave thanked her, taking his seat and looking around the restaurant. Their table was in the back corner, and very secluded. But from his seat, he could the other groups and couples dining, and some that were even dancing on a small dace floor in the middle of the restaurant.

xxxxx

Kali stepped out of her rental, and hurried to hand her keys the valet. She was already fifteen minutes late. She walked into the restaurant and gave the hostess her name. She smiled as she garnered a few stares from other customers while walking to her table. "Only one other member of your party has arrived," the hostess informed her.

"Really? That's odd," Kali replied.

xxxxx

Dave looked up as the hostess approached his table, and drew in a breath at what he saw. Kali was following close behind her, and looked unbelievably stunning. She wore a knee length brown and rose colored skirt, and brown cardigan that showed off about an inch of her stomach. She had her hair pulled up elegantly with a few loose strands framing her face. She smiled at him as she took her seat.

"Wow," Dave said before he could stop himself. He hoped Kali hadn't heard him, but from the look on her face, she had.

"You haven't heard from my uncle or Hunter yet, have you?" Kali asked, glancing down at her watch.

"No, I was just going to as you the same thing, but they haven't called -," Dave stopped short when he saw the hostess approaching the table.

"The rest of your party has sent me with a message," she told them.

"Okay," Kali replied, "And what's that?"

"They said to tell you that they will not be joining you for dinner tonight, that the bill will be taken care of, and the two of you are to enjoy yourselves." With a smile she walked away, leaving them alone again. Kali stared after her in shock, and then back at Dave,

"Why do I think we've been set up?" she asked, sounding annoyed, but also amused.

"That's the thought that crossed my mind, too," he said, shaking his head and thinking that he should have expected Hunter to pull this on them. They sat for in silence until their waiter came to take their order. After he left, Dave looked back at the dance floor, and then at Kali. "While we wait for our dinner, would you like to dance?" he asked.

She studied him for a moment before answering. "Absolutely," she said, "I would love to."

He took her by the hand and led the way out to the dance floor. A slow song played softly, as Kali put her arms around his neck, and he settled his hands at her hips. They swayed slowly to the music, neither saying a word. Dave's breath caught in his throat when she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Hi heart began to beat wildly.

xxxxx

A smile played on Kali's lips while she listened to Dave's heart beat. All she felt at that very moment was there was no other place she'd rather be. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand under chin, tilting her face upward. He looked down at her, his eyes showing so much emotion. "Kali, I…" he tried, but he was at loss for words. He wanted to tell her how much he cared about her, how he didn't want to pretend the night Vegas hadn't happened,and how much he hated the thought of her with Randy, but he couldn't think how to put all of that into words. She looked up at him curiously and with concern for moment, before he lowered his face and brushed his lips gently on hers.

Kali was surprised at first, but then eagerly returned the kiss. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, and feeling Dave run his hands down the length of her body. She moaned against his mouth as chills shot up and down her spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. She felt her knees begin to go weak at feeling his muscular body pressed up against every inch of hers. "Wow," she said, pulling away gently.

"I've been wanting to do that for a few days now," he said breathlessly.

"I can tell," she replied, turning to look over her shoulder at their table. "I think our dinner's ready."

A/N: Alright, I wrote this on a paper towel today at work in between helping customers. It made my day fly by. I hope you like it. Oh, and can I say OMG! 40 REVIEWS! OMG! I'm so excited and so happy. Thanks for reading you guys, you absolutely rock, and are the best and are wonderful, etc. etc. You get it, right? Like I said, I hope you like this. The next chapter's gonna be taking place a few weeks later. And again, because I have to say it, thanks for the reviews!

Tanfalath


	12. Mama's Little Girl

Chapter Twelve: Mama's Little Girl

A/N: Alright, so this chapter is taking place three weeks later. They're back in California, in Anaheim more specifically, for a Supershow (Soooo excited, I'm going to the Supershow next month in Anaheim! Hehehe!)

Kali was more than happy to be back in California. As much as she was enjoying life on the road, she missed home incredibly. Despite her apartment being in San Bernardino, her mom lived in Anaheim, and that was where she actually felt at home. She parked her rental car outside her mom's house, and went inside. "Hi Mommy!" she called, stepping into the entrance way.

"Oh, Kali! You're here!" her mom cried, walking out from the kitchen. She smiled widely at her. "I missed you so much." Kali gave her a mom a hug and kiss on the cheek and then followed her back into the kitchen.

"I hope you have food, because I'm starving," Kali said.

"I don't know, I had some doughnuts for breakfast, but I think they ate them all," her mom replied.

"They?" Kali asked. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw John and Sara sitting at the dinning room table. "Oh, them."

"What's that 'oh them'" Sara demanded in mock anger. "Like you aren't happy to see us." Kali laughed and gave them both a hug.

"What are you guy doing here?" she asked, taking a seat and helping herself to a chocolate doughnut.

"We're here for the show tonight," Sara explained.

"Yeah, it's a Supershow," John added.

"Oh that's right, I forgot about that," Kali said, reaching for a second doughnut. "I've got too much on my mind right now."

"Oh, really?" her mom asked, "Like what?"

"Mr. Randy Orton," Sara said with a mischievous smile spreading on her face.

"Wait, are you seeing Randy?" John asked, looking at Kali with surprise. She didn't answer.

"What she should be thinking about is Dave Batista," Sara continued, knowing she was pushing her sister's buttons. "Or maybe it _is_ Dave that's on her mind." Kali glared at her sister, this was not something she wanted to get into. She had felt guilty after their kiss in the restaurant, and had since tried to more or less avoid him. Sara returned the glare.

John looked between the two girls, not fully understanding what was going on. "Can someone explain this to me?" He asked. Sara opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it when Kali pushed back from the table and walked out of the room.

xxxxx

"Let me ask you a question." Kali looked up, to see her mom walking outside to join her on the back porch. She held two mugs of steaming coffee.

"What's that?" Kali replied, taking one of the mugs.

"Are you dating Randy Orton?" she asked. Kali shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I mean we've-" she began, but her mom raised her hand to quite her.

"Are you happy with him?" her mom asked. Kali thought for a moment. "If it took you that long to answer, Sweetie, chances are you're not."

"What are you trying to say?" Kali asked, narrowing her eyes at her mom.

"You have feelings for Randy, am I right?" she asked, Kali nodded. "But, from what your _darling_ sister was saying, you also have feelings for Dave Batista, correct?" Kali just looked at her, unsure of what to say. "Honey, it's a simple yes or no."

"Yes," Kali replied quietly, nodding her head.

"Then, how do you know what you're feeling for Randy is real, and not just some reflection of your feelings for Dave?"

Kali opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Her mom was right, and she knew it. "What do I do?" she asked quietly.

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but this is pretty much where I figured it should end. I hope you like it! Thanks!

Tanfalath


	13. At the Supershow

Chapter Thirteen: At the Supershow

Dave sat alone in the Evolution locker room. His thoughts were far away from his match that night. He was thinking about Kali. After they had kissed, she had become very distant, almost as if she were avoiding him. The only time he ever really saw her was when they were training, and she barely spoke to him or Trish. And what really killed him, she continued seeing Randy Orton. He didn't understand it, he couldn't.

Dave looked up when he heard the door open, expecting to see Ric or Hunter. But he didn't. Randy Orton walked in with his signature cocky grin. 'Speak of the devil,' Dave thought, and sighed.

"Oh, hey Dave," Randy greeted, "I was looking for Kali, have you seen her?" He had a smug look on his face while he said this.

"No, no I haven't," Dave answered, "She's probably not here yet."

"Must not be back from her mom's house. Well, if you see her before I do, let her know I'm looking for her," Randy said, and then turned to walk away. Dave stood up and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Randy turned back, and looked questioningly at Dave. They were quiet for a moment. "What?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

"You don't deserve her," Dave said, his voice low and menacing.

"And what? You think you do?" Randy returned, "Listen, Man, I know you've got like a little crush on my girlfriend or whatever, but let it go. She's with me, she doesn't want you." Dave glared. "Maybe you're jealous," Randy continued.

"Oh really?" Dave asked, "Of what?"

"That I'll get to nail her first," Randy replied, the comment absolutely dripping with arrogance.

Dave smiled to himself at that. "No, you know Randy, some how I don't think that's the case." Randy's eyes grew wide at that statement. Dave could tell he had touched a nerve.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he demanded, "Are you saying you slept with her? Did you fucking sleep with _my_ girlfriend!" Dave smirked in reply. And then, Randy hit him. He punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backward. Dave regained his balance and jumped at Randy. They both flew into the locker room door, bursting it open and slamming into the adjacent wall. He punched Randy and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall again. Randy smacked his head on the concrete and slid to floor with a groan.

"Hey!" called a security guard from down the hall, "What's going on?" Dave could hear him calling for help to stop the fight.

"Like I said," Dave said, crouching down next to Randy. "You don't deserve her. But you do have her. And if you do anything, _anything_, to hurt her, all of this is going to feel like nothing next to what I'll do to you." With that, he got up and walked back into the locker room, slamming the door shut. He was feeling somewhat better.

xxxxx

'Now what?' Dave thought when there was a knock on the door a little while later. He opened up and looked out a young girl in a headset. "Can I help you?" he asked, not really feeling up to conversation..

"Mr. Batista?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Mr. McMahon is here and he sent me to find you." she told him.

"Okay, what for?" Dave asked.

"He sent me to find you because he would like to see you in his office, immediately," she said, and then left. Dave was momentarily stunned.

'Uh oh,' he thought, 'This can't be good.'

xxxxx

Dave took a deep breath before knocking on Mr. McMahon's door. "Come in!" called the booming voice of the company's CEO. Dave opened the door and stepped into the locker room turned office. Vince McMahon was seat behind a commanding mahogany desk. "Dave," He said, looking at him grimly, "Please, take a seat."

"If it's alright with you, Mr. McMahon, I'd rather stand," Dave replied. Vince nodded in response.

"I just heard about your little… incident with Randy Orton earlier this evening-" He began.

"Let me explain about-" David interrupted, but Vince stopped him.

"I heard about your fight with Randy, and I have to say I'm a little disappointed in both of you, but that's not why I called you in here," He said he got up from his seat, walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back against it. Dave looked confused.

"Okay, why did you call me in here, sir?" he asked.

"When was the last time you went home, Dave?" Vince asked.

"I don't know," Dave shrugged, "It's been a while." He thought about his daughters, and how he had forgotten his youngest girl's birthday. She had since forgiven him, and said that she wanted to see him, but he hadn't forgiven himself.

"Well, I want you to go home," Vince said.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked.

"I'm giving you two weeks off starting tonight, paid of course, to go home and relax. Spend time with your children and just relax," Vince said, holding out an envelope. Dave took it, and saw it was a plane ticket. "It leaves in an hour, so I suggest you go now."


	14. Did You Sleep With Him?

Chapter Fourteen: "Did you sleep with him?"

Kali sat quietly, deep in thought in the back of John's rented Hummer. She had left her car back at her mom's house having opted to ride with John and Sara to the arena. She stared out the window at the passing scenery, and let out a sigh. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Sara asked, turning around to face her.

"Yeah, Kali, you're being awfully quiet back there," John added.

"I'm fine, just anxious to get to the arena I guess," Kali replied, looking over at her sister and giving her a reassuring smile. Sara could tell it was a halfhearted smile, but decided against pressing the matter any further.

John guided his enormous car through a group of screaming fans and into the WWE staff parking. Kali hopped out of the car just as soon as it stopped moving. Without waiting, she took off in a run toward the arena. "Hey!" Sara cried, "Kali, where are you going?" She didn't get an answer.

xxxxx

Kali sprinted down the long corridors of the arena, desperately searching for the Evolution locker room. When she found it, she stood outside for a moment, and gathered her courage. She pushed open the door, and began to speak, "Dave we need to-" she stopped short when she saw her uncle and Hunter staring at her with looks of confusion. "Oh, hi guys," she said, feeling her cheeks begin to flush. "Um… Where's Dave?"

"Why?" Hunter asked, smirking knowingly at her. "What do you need-" He was cut off when Ric elbowed him in the ribs.

"Is everything okay, Kali?" Ric asked, showing genuine concern.

"Um, yeah. I just- I just needed to talk to him is all," she replied. Hunter continued to smirk, and so she added, "About training."

"Right," Hunter replied. "Well, the last we heard he was in Vince's office for something, you should try to find him there."

"Okay, thanks," Kali said with a nod. She left the locker room, and ran down the halls again, this time looking for Mr. McMahon's office. 'Please still be there,' she thought.

She became so engrossed in her thoughts and her search, that she didn't see Randy until she ran right into him and ended up sprawled on the floor. "Oh shit," she gasped at the sudden pain in her butt. "Hi, Randy- Oh my God!" she cried as he lifted her roughly by the arms. "Thanks," she said uncertainly, and then noticed the bruise forming under his eye. "What happened?"

"You're boyfriend," Randy replied curtly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Batista, we got into a fight earlier tonight," Randy snapped.

"My God, can you two ever be around each other and not fight?" She asked.

"We used to be able to, that is until you came around," he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, completely shocked.

"We fought about you, Kali! Again!" He exclaimed.

"Why? Why would you fight about me?" she asked.

"Did you sleep with him?" Randy asked. Kali's mouth dropped open in surprise. She tried to answer, but found she could form no words.

"What?" she managed to gasp in a whisper.

"Don't play stupid with me, Kali!" Randy cried, "Did you sleep with him, or not?"

"Who told you that?" she demanded.

"Your little boyfriend, that's who," Randy said.

"Dave told you we slept together?" she asked, never feeling so betrayed in her life. Randy narrowed his eyes in a glare, but did not answer. "Randy, I can explain-" she tried, but he raised his hand to silence her. That was all he needed, and wanted to hear.

"Get away from me, you fucking whore," he said in a harsh whisper, "You're not worth the shit you're causing."

xxxxx

Vince McMahon was taken completely by surprise when the door to his office burst open and Ric Flair's niece came running in. "Kali," he said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dave Batista," she said breathlessly, "I was told I could find him here."

"Well, he was here, but he left about twenty minutes ago," Vince told her, "You've missed him."

"Do you know where he went? Back to his locker room?" She asked. Vince could tell by the hurt and anger in her tone and eyes, there was something incredibly wrong.

"Kali, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Jesus, would everyone stop asking me that?" she cried. Vince remained quiet. "I'm sorry, sir," Kali said, "I just really need to find Dave."

"Well, then you'd have to fly to Washington, DC," Vince said. Kali looked confused. "I gave him a two week vacation. When he left, he was going to the air port."

"He's flying home now?" she asked.

"Yes," Vince said with a nod, "If you go now, you might be able to find him, but I really doubt it. I can't imagine what's so important, though, that you'd come running into my office like you did."

"I'm very sorry about that sir," Kali said, fighting back the lump that was rising in her throat.

"It's fine, my dear," Vince said, "I'm only concerned that there's something wrong."

"Thank you, sir, I'm okay" Kali said and turned to leave. She felt hot tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Wait, Kali," Vince said to stop her, "While you're here, I wonder if we could just talk about the signing of your contract."

"My contract?" Kali asked, turning back and blinking away the tears.

"Yes," Vince replied, "I've been told you're training is coming along nicely, and that you're doing very well. So, now all we need to decide is which show you'd like to perform on."

A/N: I've never written fourteen chapters in my life. This is pretty cool. I hope you're all enjoying the story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I have almost fifty (Does a small celebratory dance) reviews, that's pretty incredible! You guys are the best readers any writer could hope for!

Tanfalath

P/S- did everyone see the "Bad Bad Man" video? Hilarious!


	15. Welcome Home

Chapter Fifteen: Welcome Home

Dave sat on the plane, closing his eyes as he felt it take off. He hated that part, it made him feel like he was being his head was being pushed in. He only opened his eyes after the plane began to level out and then peered out his window. Below him were the sparkling lights of Anaheim. He felt the pain of regret fill him as he thought about Kali. He couldn't believe he had told Randy about that night in Vegas. He knew Kali would be hurt when she found out. Part of him was almost glad he wouldn't be there when she did, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her or the fact that he had broken her trust. And another part wished that he could have found the courage to at the very least tell her good bye, but he didn't. And now, he was on a plane, flying two thousand miles away from her, and all he could feel was the regret.

He slid the window cover shut and settled back in his plush, first class chair, shutting his eyes. He wanted to sleep this night away, maybe wake up tomorrow to find that everything, all of it, had been a bad dream. 'Wishful thinking' he thought to himself as the exhaustion of non-stop traveling suddenly hit, and he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxx

Early the next morning the plane landed with a hard bump, jarring Dave from his sleep. He opened his eyes, and groaned at the pain he felt in his neck. It was stiff from having slept on it wrong. He quickly grabbed his carry on bag from the over head compartment and was the first off the plane. His next stop was baggage claim where he found his duffle and his suitcase, and left the airport.

The crisp DC air welcomed him upon stepping outside, it was still pretty dark out. He looked at his watch, it wasn't quite six o'clock yet. He breathed in the air, feeling happy to be back. He flagged down a cab, and gave the driver his address. During the ride, Dave engaged in as little conversation as possible with the pudgy, balding driver, not really feeling up to answering questions on how make the man's life long dream of becoming a wrestler a success.

When he did get to his house, he thanked the cab driver and gave him a hefty tip, declining the offer for help with his bags. His house felt strange. He walked in and felt like he was in someone else's home. He had gotten so used to hotel rooms, that he had forgotten what home really felt like. Spending another month with out coming home for at least a day was not something he planned on doing again.

He set his bags down by the front door, and trudged slowly up the long staircase to his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed and let out a loud sigh. The familiar feeling of his own bed comforted him. He was feeling tired again, though not physically but emotionally. He couldn't stop thinking about Kali, and he couldn't stop feeling guilty. He knew he should call her to explain or at least check to see if she was okay, but he wouldn't. It was the simple truth, and he knew it.

He spent a moment debating on whether or not to call his daughters to let them know he was back. He decided to wait a day, just to give himself some alone time .

He forced himself up, and went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator, and nearly gagged at the smell that wafted out. The food he had bought the last time he came home was still in there and nearly all of it had gone rotten. "Oh, shit," He gasped, shutting the door as quickly as he had opened it. He went to the pantry next, deciding the rotting food was just not something he wanted to worry about right then. He pulled out an unopened package of Oreo cookies, practically the only thing that hadn't gone stale, and settled back against his center island. 'Welcome home, Dave,' he thought to himself, before popping the first of what was sure to be many cookies into his mouth.

xxxxx

"Daddy!" cried Dave's oldest daughter running into his arms for a hug.

"Hi sweetie," Dave said, holding her close and kissing her on the top of her head. He hugged his other girls after her. Angie, who was standing behind them, simply raised her eyebrow at him.

"I almost thought you were lying when you said you were here," she said coldly.

"Nice to see you, too, Angie," Dave replied, shaking his head at her and turning his attention back to his girls.

"How long are you here, Dad?"

"Two weeks," Dave said, "And I want us to spend as much time together as possible."

A/N: I just literally did a dance around the room. I have more than 60 reviews! How is that even possible? I love you guys so much for reading, it means so much to me that you do. I really hope you're enjoying this. I'll try to have another chapter by tomorrow, but until then please continue to read and review.

Tanfalath

P/S: Johnlooked incrediblyhot in those tight jeans in the video, you have to admit.


	16. Making Choices

Chapter Sixteen: Making Choices

A/N: Alright, this chapter is basically picking up from Kali and Vince talking in chapter fourteen. It starts back at the night of the Supershow, and is happening at the same time as chapter fifteen. I hope that makes sense. Anyways, if it doesn't, I'm sure you'll get it when you read. Thanks!

Kali stared wordlessly at Vince McMahon. He looked back at her with confusion, his brow furrowed. "Kali? Do you know which show you would prefer to perform on?" he asked.

"Um… Mr. McMahon, is there any way we can talk about this another time?" she asked, "I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right and…"

"Absolutely," Vince said, giving her a smile and a nod. "No need to explain, I understand. Just call my office when you're ready to make a decision, and we'll set up a meeting." She nodded her thanks and turned to leave. "Oh, Kali," Vince said, stopping her, "It's flight 309, American Airlines."

xxxxx

Sara was sitting in John's lap and the two were laughing about something when Kali ran into the locker room. "Hey," Sara said, "What happened?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?" John asked.

"Did you find Dave?" Sara asked.

"Can I have your keys?" Kali asked John, ignoring their questions.

"Sure," John replied uncertainly, fishing them out of his pocket. He handed them to her and she ran back out the door.

"Wow," Sara commented.

"What?" John asked.

"Don't you love how she answers questions?" she snapped, sounding annoyed.

"Oh well," John returned, "But, speaking of questions…" He gently pushed her up from his lap. Sara's heart started to beat rapidly when he kneeled down in front of her. "Sara," he said, looking up at her and then back down at his feet.

"Yes?" she asked in a whisper, almost too nervous to speak.

"I've been wanting to ask you this for, well for a little while now," he said. She nodded her head. "Sara, would you…" he pause dramatically, "still love me even though I have this nasty ass scuff across the toe of my shoe?" Sara's mouth dropped open as he smiled widely up at her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, unable to control his laughter. "You scared the shit out of me!" she cried, slapping his arm playfully, and then hugging him back. "John Cena, you're an asshole!"

xxxxx

Kali hurried into the airport, determined to find Dave before he went through the security check. On the way to there she went over all the things she was going to say, more so yell at him. The words "bastard" and "asshole" came to mind more than once.

She made her way through the crowded terminal to the gate entrance and scanned the line at security, before she saw him waiting toward the front. She walked toward him with long, quick strides, but as she got closer her anger faded. She stopped when she was only a few feet away, though he didn't seem to notice her, and just watched him. Just by his expression she could see he was feeling badly and she couldn't bring herself to make him feel worse by confronting him.

She watched as he smiled weakly at the security guards when they checked him, and as he walked through the security check and toward his gate. She felt helpless knowing she should have stopped him. If not to yell at him, then at least to talk. They _both_ deserved that much.

xxxxx

The next morning, Sara let herself into her sister's apartment, walking down the long hallway and finding Kali still in bed, staring at nothing in particular. "Hey sister," she said plopping down next to her. Kali gave her a half smile. "What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Kali replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"Mmhm," Kali answered.

"Did you get to talk to Dave last night, at all?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. Well then, are you sure you're just tired, and not upset over what Dave told Randy last night?" Sara asked. Kali sat up quickly, looking shocked.

"How do you know what Dave told Randy?" she demanded.

"Well, Randy's not exactly keeping it a secret," Sara answered.

"So, Randy's telling people?" Kali asked.

"Yes," Sara answered, "He was pretty hurt by it, so I think this is his form of revenge."

"I can't believe this," Kali groaned, "Could this get any worse?"

"Why didn't you tell me you slept with Dave?" Sara asked.

"Because I knew I'd never hear the end of it from you, or anyone," Kali said, "Dave and I agreed to keep it quiet for a reason, Sara."

"You didn't want Randy to know you cheated on him?" Sara asked.

"I didn't cheat on him," Kali replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't seeing Randy when it happened," Kali explained, "I tried to tell him that, but he didn't give me a chance."

"Yeah," Sara replied, "I heard about what he said to you. And I'm sorry." Kali nodded, frustrated tears springing to her eyes. Sara wrapped her arms around her. "Aw, Kali don't get upset," she said.

"Does Uncle Ric know?" Kali asked. Sara hesitated, before nodding her head. "Great," Kali replied sarcastically, "Because that's _not_ gonna make the rest of my traveling awkward."

"He's pretty mad, but less so at you. I think he's blaming Dave mostly," Sara said.

Kali sighed loudly. "I'm getting a headache," she said.

"Well, not to change the subject or anything," Sara said, "But I did hear something else at the arena last night about you."

"Oh, God," Kali replied, "Do I even want to know?"

"Well, Ms. Diva, _when _are signing your contract?" Sara asked, smiling at her sister. "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks," Kali replied, "I'll sign when I can decide which show I'm going to be on."

"You make it sound like it's a difficult decision," Sara said.

"It's starting to be," Kali admitted.

"Wasn't Uncle Ric wanting to bring you on as part of Evolution?" Sara asked.

"Yes, but after the past few weeks, I'm not sure if that's what I want," Kali said.

"Is that so?" Sara commented, raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Kali asked.

"It sounds to me like it's only become a tough choice since last night, and if you choose Smackdown, it would be the easy way for you to go," Sara said.

"What does that mean?" Kali demanded.

"I think if you were to choose Smackdown, it's only because you don't want to eventually have to face Randy or Dave when he comes back," Sara said. Kali stared at her. Completely blown away by her bluntness.

"Why do you have to be so damn honest?" Kali asked.

"And right?" Sara added.

"Yeah, shut up."


	17. Time For Talking

Chapter Seventeen: Time For Talking

Dave's two week vacation went by faster than he was able to keep track of and before he knew it, it was the day of his flight out to Orlando, Florida where RAW was scheduled to be next. "Promise you'll come home soon," his youngest daughter insisted, hugging her dad tightly.

"I promise, sweetie," he said, "you guys will see me real soon, don't worry." He gave his other daughters hugs and then turned to Angie.

"Well," she said, "I have to admit, I'm glad you came home. It was good for the girls to see you."

Dave smiled at her, a gesture she returned. "Thanks, Angie," he said and knelt down to pick up his bag. "I'll come back soon," he assured them again, before walking out the door.

xxxxx

At the airport in Orlando, Dave searched through the incredibly crowded terminal for Hunter and Ric. Though he only found Hunter sitting in at a table in front of the Starbucks, waiting for him and sipping a coffee. "Hey, Hunter," Dave greeted, "where's Ric?"

"He stayed at the arena," Hunter answered.

"Oh, okay," Dave said, "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," Hunter replied, "that your only bag?" He gestured toward the duffle Dave was carrying.

"Yeah, I packed pretty light this time," Dave said. Hunter gave him a half smile, and Dave could immediately tell something was wrong. "What's up, man?" he asked, "is something wrong?"

"Well, actually there is," Hunter admitted, he motioned for Dave to sit down, and he did.

"What is it? What happened?" Dave asked, becoming concerned. His first thought was that something had happened to Kali.

"Look Dave, we know," Hunter said, "about you and Kali."

Dave looked at Hunter with surprise. "What, she told you?" he asked.

"No, no she didn't," Hunter told him, "but, Randy Orton did."

"What?" Dave demanded.

"Yeah, kinda strange that we heard about it from _him_," Hunter said pointedly.

"Shit," Dave said, "and Ric knows?"

"Yeah, man. And he's not too happy about it. That's why he's not here."

"What about Kali? Is she upset about this?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her all that much in last couple of weeks," Hunter told him.

"What do you mean? She's still traveling with us, right?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied, "but that doesn't mean I've gotten the chance to talk to her. She's been spending a lot of time training and just being by herself. Vince offered her a contract, and I think she's trying to decide where she wants to go."

"I thought she wanted to be on RAW, as part of Evolution," Dave said.

"That's what I thought, too. But after what happened between you two, and the fight with you and Randy, I think she's started doubting that choice," Hunter sighed. "Wait," he added, "does that mean _you_ haven't talked to her?"

"Yeah, that's what it means," Dave admitted, "we haven't talked about, well anything that's happened."

"Um, don't you think maybe you should?" Hunter asked.

"Is she staying at the same hotel as we are?" Dave asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

"Is she there right now?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," Hunter replied, "I think she's with Trish, in the gym, working out."

"Good, let's go," Dave said, getting up and walking quickly toward the exit. Hunter jumped up from his seat, and followed after him, leaving the rest of his coffee on the table.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Hunter asked.

"Damn straight I am."

xxxxx

Dave didn't even bother checking in to his hotel room, he gave Hunter his bag and headed straight to the gym. He pushed through a set of double doors leading into a large room full of exercise equipment. He spotted Trish and Kali stretching on a mat in the corner. They were the only ones in there. He walked toward them, eyes focused on Kali, who had her back to him. Trish was facing him, so she saw him first. She said something to Kali, gesturing over to him. Kali turned and looked at him.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to find you," he said.

Trish looked back and forth between them before saying, "You know, I really should go because…" she stumbled for a reason, "because I should." She smiled at Kali and then walked away , leaving the two of them alone.

A/N: Alright, they're gonna talk. I think it's about damn time, don't you? I hope you like this. And to be honest, I still have no idea where this story is going. I'm just kind of writing. Well, thank you guys for the reviews, it's possibly the coolest thing in the world to read them. Please, continue to read and review. You guys are awesome!

Tanfalath


	18. Stratusfaction: Words of Wisdom From Tri...

Chapter Eighteen: Stratification: Words of Wisdom From Trish

****

A/N: This is a very revised version of the other ch. 18 I just posted. I reread both 18 and 19 and just about died, so I removed them and wrote this. A rewritten 19 is on it's way. Me, cold meds, and fan fiction do not mix well, let me tell ya. So, sorry about that. I hope you find this and the next one are better. Thanks and enjoy.

Kali walked slowly out of her room, and down the hall to the elevator. She was on her way to the hotel gym, but her thoughts were far from working out. For the past two weeks, she had been anticipating this day. Dave was coming back from his vacation, and while she couldn't wait to see him again, part of her was dreading it.

She rode the elevator to the bottom floor and met Trish in front of the front desk. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Trish commented as they walked to the gym, "is it Dave?"

"Yeah," Kali said with a nod, "he's coming back today."

"That's a good thing, right?" Trish asked.

"I think so, mostly," Kali sighed.

"Okay, what's going on between the two of you?" Trish asked stopping her, "I mean I've heard what Randy has said, but I want to hear it from you."

"I don't know, that's just it. There are definitely feelings, but … it's just really complicated," Kali answered.

"Yeah, well love usually is."

"What did you say?" Kali asked, completely shocked.

"Oh, don't try to tell me that's not what it is. I've seen how you both look at each other," Trish said, rolling her eyes at Kali. "You love him, simple as that. And he loves you, why else do you think he beats the shit out of Randy every time he sees him?" Trish looked knowingly at her friend before walking ahead of her into the gym.

"Thanks for telling _me_ how _I_ feel, Trish," Kali called, following after her.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Trish replied with a smile.

xxxxx

Dave didn't even bother to check into his room upon arriving at the hotel. He gave his bag to Hunter and set off to find the gym. He stopped just outside the double doors that led into the room, and took a breath, gathering his courage. He pushed through into the large, open room that was full of many different kinds of exercise equipment. He found Kali easily, as she and Trish were the only two people in the gym. Kali had her back to him, facing Trish while they did more talking than working out.

He walked to them with quick, but quiet strides. Kali was laughing about something Trish had said, he could hear her. He stopped a few feet away, and watched them until, finally, Trish, who was facing him, noticed he was there.

xxxxx

"Aren't you signing your contract today?" Trish asked as the two girls began their stretching a blue mat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah," Kali answered, "I have a meeting with Vince tonight at the arena."

" Really? And what show will you be signing to?" Trish asked.

"What do you think?" Kali returned, smirking at her friend.

"You know where I want you to go," Trish replied, "I want you on RAW. I haven't spent these past few months training you so just could go to Smackdown and be in lingerie pillow fights." Kali smiled at that.

"Well, thank you," she said.

"And besides, I need some new blood to compete for the title," Trish added.

"Oh, I'm honored you consider me to be in your league Ms. Stratus," Kali said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well if you really want to make me happy, you'll answer my damn question," Trish insisted, "I'm tired of all of this secrecy. Sara knows, right?"

"Yeah," Kali said, nodding, "Sara's known for a while."

"Well, then, damnit, tell me, I'm your friend and your trainer for crying out loud! She's just your sister!" Trish exclaimed, making Kali laugh.

"Alright!" Kali cried. "well, all things considered, I think it's just best for me to-"

"Dave's here," Trish said, interrupting her, and pointing over Kali's shoulder.

"What?" Kali asked, looking confused, and then turning around to see him standing a few feet away.

xxxxx

Dave felt so unbelievably nervous, standing there looking at Kali. Until that moment, he hadn't realized exactly how much he had missed her in those two weeks he had been gone. "Hi," he said simply.

"Hi," she replied quietly. "Could you leave us alone?" she asked Trish, turning to look back at her friend.

"Yeah," Trish replied nodding , "I'm just gonna go, so…we can finish this later." She gathered up her things and made her way to the door, giving Dave a small smile as she walked past.

Kali followed Trish with her eyes until she was gone, before looking back up at Dave. She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned up at him. "Kali, I-" He tried, but she stopped, taking the small distance between them in one large stride, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face to hers in a passionate kiss. He was taken by surprise at first, but returned the kiss nonetheless. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to stumble forward. They tripped over an exercise bike and fell back onto the mat where Trish and Kali had been stretching only moments before, Dave landing on top of her.

Dave pushed himself up, and looked down at her laughing face. "I'm sorry," she said, "I think I just really missed you."

"You think so, huh?" he asked, helping her to sit up.

"Yeah," she replied, "so, I'm sorry for what I just did."

"No, don't be," he said, shaking his head. "I've been thinking about doing that during my whole vacation." He saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink at what he said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, Dave?" she asked as she stood up. "I mean, I know why you're _here_, this is you're hotel, but why are you here now? With me?"

"I came to find because I just talked to Hunter, and we need to talk, Kali, about a lot of things. Simple as that," he answered, "We've been dancing around this since the night we met, and it's time we actually say what needs to be said." She smiled at his directness.

"Okay. Well, do you want to go for a walk or something?"

A/N: Alright, so there it is, my new ch. 18 I like it a lot more, cause as far as I'm concerned, that other one just seemed to come out of left field. Anyways, I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I've never ever had so many on any of my other stories. You're the bestest in the whole entire world. And I hope you can all forgive my previous delusional/cold induced weird writing. Thanks!

Tanfalath


	19. Words Are Only Words

Chapter Nineteen: Words Are Only Words

A/N: If you read the last ch. 19, the you really don't have to read this. There isn't too much difference. But, if you haven't, I sincerely hope you enjoy this. And please, if you can find it in your wonderful hearts, review when you're done. It makes my day reading them. Thanks everyone! I hope this hasn't becaome disappointing!

Sara stared down at her house phone, urging it to ring. She knew that it was the day Dave was returning from his vacation, and that Kali had intended on talking to him about everything the moment she saw him. So Sara was expecting her to call.

Finally, when it did ring, she snatched it up so quickly she dropped it. "Oh shit!" she cried, picking it up off the floor. "Hello? Kali?"

"Someone more important than that," was the reply.

"Oh, John," Sara said, "hi."

"What's the 'oh, John, hi?' you sound disappointed to hear from me," he said.

"No, of course not," she replied, "I was just expecting a phone call from Kali."

"Oh, Dave came back today, that right," John said, "So… what do you think they're doing?"

"Talking I hope, or maybe more," she said, smiling wickedly to herself, "the sexual tension between those two was getting to be too much to bare."

"Think so, huh?" John asked, "I thought they already took care of their tension."

"I mean in a way they can actually remember," she replied.

"Oh, okay, well enough about their sexual tension, what are you gonna do about ours? Cause, it's getting pretty bad," he said.

"Are you ever not horny?" she asked, laughing, "and stop talking like that, I'm trying to worry about my sister and her ever so dramatic love life."

"Well, I'm sure that whatever they're doing, they're working out whatever needs to be," John said.

"God, I hope so."

xxxxx

Dave and Kali walked side by side through a garden outside their hotel. Neither was saying a word, both unsure of what they should say. "Kali, we really need to talk," Dave said finally, sighing loudly.

"I know we do," she replied.

"Good," he said. They stopped in front of a bench and sat down. "Look, Kali, I really like you, I'm pretty sure you know that-"

"Yeah, I think I've pretty much gotten the message," she said, nodding her head, "And I really like you, too Dave."

"And I don't regret anything that's happened between us," he continued, "Not that night in the restaurant or the night in Vegas."

"You don't remember what happened in Vegas, though," she replied, "Neither do I. So I do regret it."

"And I can understand that," he said, "Really, I can.What I can't understand is why you started dating Randy afterward."

Kali looked down at her feet, trying to think of a way to answer him. "Dave, I was attracted to you the moment we first met. I'm pretty sure you know that, but after what happened in Las Vegas… nothing like that has ever happened to me and I was afraid of what I was feeling because I've never felt that way about anyone so quickly," she said, looking back up at him. "And as horrible as it may sound, Randy was my outlet for those feelings."

"So, you were using him?" Dave asked.

"I was," she admitted, frowning to herself..

"Were you ever attracted to him?"

Kali sighed, trying to choose her words carefully because she knew she had been. "Not like I was to you."

Dave felt relieved and frustrated all at the same time. "Do you know how jealous I was?" he asked, "if you needed someway to deal with your feelings for me, you should have come to me."

"Is that why you told Randy about us," she asked, "Because you were jealous and it gave you something to have over him when it came to me?"

"I was frustrated about my feelings for you, too," he replied, "And it was driving me crazy knowing how much I wanted you and knowing that he had you. To see you with him was torture, so yeah that's why I told him. To let him know I got there first."

"_You got there first_?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "So it was just some kind of macho, ha ha I fucked your girlfriend first kinda thing?"

"Kali, I'm-" he tried, but she interrupted.

"Do you have any idea what he said to me after talking to you?"

Dave shook his head, hearing how hurt she was in voice.

"He called me a whore," she said as if the word left a bad taste in her mouth.

"He what?" Dave asked, shocked by what she said.

"He called me a whore and then proceeded to tell anyone who would listen the very same thing."

"Kali, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't," she replied, "I'm over it now." he could tell by her tone, she really wasn't.

"Have you talked to him at all since?" Dave asked.

"No, he won't talk to me at all," she answered. "Same goes for Uncle Ric. Well, no he speaks to me, but just barely. He's going to _kill _you."

"So I've heard," Dave said, nodding his head, "I'm going to talk to him tonight at the arena. I figure it's the adult thing to do."

"You think he's going to want to talk to _you_ about how you slept with _his _niece?" Kali asked.

"No, I know he won't, so we won't talk about that. But I will talk to him about how much I care about you and how much I respect you, and hopefully, as my friend and as your uncle he can and will respect and understand that," Dave said. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, before continuing. "Are you still coming on as part of Evolution?"

"Oh, so you heard about that, huh?" she asked.

"About your contract? Yeah," he replied, "which show are you signing to?"

"God, you sound like Trish. She was asking the same thing just before you came into the gym today," she replied.

"Have you even decided yet?" he asked, to which she nodded.

"But just so you know, I made my choice based on what I thought was going to best for me and for you," she said.

"Kali, this is your career you're talking about right now, please don't tell me that you went against what you thought was right for you because of your feelings for me," he said, "because it's not about me."

"But it is," she answered, "And about me, and even about Randy. It's about everything that's happened in the past few weeks, all of it has really influenced me." Dave nodded, he understood what she was saying.

"Alright, so which show did you pick?"


	20. Dave and Ric

Chapter Twenty: Dave and Ric

Kali followed close behind Dave as they walked into the Evolution locker room. Hunter and Ric were inside, and had stopped mid-conversation when they saw them. "Hey guys," Hunter said, looking nervously at Ric. He looked like he was expecting the older man to do or say something.

"Hunter," Dave greeted and then turned to Ric, "Ric, I think we need to talk. Alone."

Ric nodded, but didn't say anything. "Come on, Kali, let's go grab some food," Hunter suggested, taking her by the arm and leading her out with him. "What the hell is going on?" he asked once they were free and clear of the locker room.

"Dave is talking to my uncle, I thought that was pretty cut and dry based on what was said when we walked in," Kali replied.

"Okay, sarcasm, not good right now," Hunter said, giving her a nasty look. "You do know you're uncle wants to kill him, right?"

"That's what I told Dave, but he didn't care. He wanted to try and talk to Uncle Ric, and I couldn't stop him," she said.

"This is gonna be bad," Hunter said, "for Evolution especially. I should have known you'd break us up."

"Excuse me?" she demanded, stopping walking and glaring at him.

"Kali, I'm kinding," he said, "but seriously, this is going to be bad. What are you doing here, by the way, I thought you weren't coming to the arena tonight?"

"What?" Kali asked, "No, my contract signing is tonight, of course I was going to be here."

"I'm sorry, I'm not really thinking clearly right now," he said, they started to walk again. "You're still signing with RAW, right?"

"Of course I'm signing with RAW," she replied, "You knew that. I told you that this morning."

"Still not thinking straight, still worried my two friends, and teammates are going to kill each other," he replied, increasing his speed as they neared catering. Kali rolled her eyes, practically having to jog to keep up.

xxxxx

"Is there any point to me trying to talk to you, man?" Dave asked, looking at Ric's back. The Nature Boy had yet to actually look at him.

"Not really, but you could try," was Ric's harsh reply. Dave sighed and shook his.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Kali and I the way you did-" Dave began, but Ric cut him off.

"I'm sorry I had to hear about it at all. She's my niece, Dave!" he cried, finally looking at him. "I don't want or need to be hearing about the people she's sleeping with, especially not from some punk kid like Orton!"

"I know, and that's my fault for telling him," Dave admitted with a shrug.

"Damn right it's your fault. None of any of it should have happened in the first place," Ric snapped, "I never should have introduced the two of you."

"Hey, man, I care about Kali, a lot," Dave protested.

"So you got drunk and slept with her?" Ric said, "That really shows how much you care."

"Do you think I meant for that happen? Do you think I wanted any of it to happen the way it did?" Dave demanded, "because I didn't."

"If you had any respect for me and our friendship, you wouldn't have _let _it happen, but you did," Ric replied hotly.

"It takes two to tango, Ric. You don't seem to be blaming any of this on Kali, she was just as much involved as I was," Dave pointed out.

"I know that, but Kali's my little girl, my youngest niece-" Ric said, but Dave cut him off.

"She's also a grown woman," Dave said, and Ric just looked at him, completely silent. "I'm sorry if you don't like what happened, Ric, I really am. But it did happen, and you'll just have to deal with it," he continued after a moment, "I care about your niece, and as far as I know, she feels the same about me. What happened between us is mine and her business, and I'm gonna kick Randy's ass for everything he's been saying, but none of it has anything to do with you and our friendship."

After a moment Ric nodded. "You're right Big Man, you're right," he conceded, "you can' t blame me for being upset. Finding out they way I did made it all worse, but you are absolutely right."

xxxxx

Kali nudged Hunter as she watched her uncle and Dave walk into catering together. Hunter looked up from his untouched plate of food and a relieved smile crossed his face. "Oh, thank God," he said happily.

"You didn't kill each other," Kali pointed out when they joined them at their table. Dave smiled as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around the back of her chair.

"No, not quite," Ric said.

"Told you I'd make him understand," Dave said quietly to Kali. She smiled at her happily.

"I'm glad."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me pause for a moment to freak out... 89 reviews!

Holy $#! I'm really amazed right now. This is awesome. I'm so happy. Thank you guys for reading. Now (Shameless plug) you should check out my new story called "Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes..." another Batista fic, but not a romance. If you do, I hope you like it. Thanks again!

Tanfalath


	21. Puppy Love

Chapter Twenty-One: Puppy Love

John pulled his rental car in the open slot next to Jessica's black jeep, Sara was still using it while her sister was on the road. He picked up a bouquet of flowers off of his passenger seat, and got out of the car. He walked quietly up to Sara's door, not wanting to make a sound. She didn't know he was coming, and he wanted to keep it that way. He had taken a few days off and was determined to spend all of them with her. He knocked on the door and placed his finger over the peep hole, knowing that she was going to try and look out it. "What the hell?" he heard her mumble from the other side of the door. She pulled it open, looking like she was going to yell. A smile quickly replaced her glare as he held up the flowers.

"Hi, Honey," he said, grinning stupidly at her. She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hi," she replied after breaking the kiss and taking the flowers. She turned and walked back into the apartment.

"That was a damn good greeting," John said, following her in. "Exactly what I needed."

"Glad you liked it," Sara said. She went into the kitchen and pulled a vase out of the cupboard for her flowers. "These are beautiful."

"Only the best for my girl," John said, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on hers.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? There are no shows going in California right now," she said, setting the flowers down and turning to face him.

"I know, I took some time off to come see you. I missed you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you, too," she replied, "Two weeks is too long."

"Tell me about it," he agreed. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just getting ready to though," she answered.

"Well, then let's go out," he suggested, "we can go anywhere you want to go."

"Or, better yet, let's stay in and _I _can make you something that'll be quite tasty," she returned suggestively.

"I think I like that idea."

xxxxx

John laid with his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping. A content smile played on his lips as he listened to Sara's gentle breathing while she slept with her head on his chest. He opened his eyes, looking down at her. "I love you," he said, brushing his hand against her cheek. She stirred, bringing her hand up to his chest, but didn't wake up. He was amazed by her beauty. "Marry me," he whispered before closing his eyes, and falling slowly to sleep.

xxxxx

Sara woke the next morning and felt for John, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes, and looked around for him. He wasn't in the room. "Oh, don't tell me this was all just a dream," she mumbled to herself, rolling out of bed and finding her robe.

She walked out into her apartment and found him sitting in a stool at her breakfast bar. "Morning sunshine," he said, smiling at her. She returned the smile and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back.

"Morning, I see you made breakfast," she said, looking down at a half eaten box of doughnuts. "Well, _bought _breakfast, but you get points for effort." She let go of him and walked into the kitchen, fishing a mug out of the dishwasher and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

John watched her the entire time, thinking back to the night before. "Sara," he said, looking down at his hands, and then back up at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, setting her mug down and looking at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Oh, okay," she said, not looking fully convinced.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Actually there's something I want to ask you."

A/N: It's been toooooo long since there was a chapter that was just about John and Sara, don't you agree? Anyways, I hope you liked it. And let me say, I have almost 100 reviews! I could die right now! It's like two o'clock in the morning and I'm trying not to wake everyone up by jumping up and down, but it's really hard. Thank you guys for reading! It means so much to me. By the way, if you haven't gotten John's CD, do! It's freakin awesome! I didn't think it was going to be all that good, but it even better than good. So, you should go buy it. I'm listening to it right now!

Thanks again

Tanfalath


	22. Almost Famous

Chapter Twenty-Two: Almost Famous

Kali paced back and forth nervously across Evolution's locker room. Dave sat watching her with an amused smirk on his face. It was the night of her official RAW debut, and she was terrified. "Kali, they're gonna make you pay to replace the floor," Dave said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Huh?" she asked, stopping and looking over at him.

"You're wearing a hole in the floor," he replied.

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just really nervous right now," she said, taking a seat next him. "I'm gonna trip walking down the ramp tonight, I just know it." She rested her head on his shoulder with a groan.

"You're not going to trip, you'll be fine. Besides I'll be right there with you, so I'll catch you if you fall," he said. She smiled up at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just then, the door to the locker room burst open, and Ric came storming in followed by Hunter. "What the hell was she thinking!" Ric was yelling.

"I have no idea, man, but Sara-" Hunter replied, but Kali interrupted him.

"Wait, what's wrong with Sara?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong-" Hunter tried again.

"Nothing! Of course there's something wrong with her!" Ric cried.

"Ric, stop," Hunter said, shaking his head at his friend.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on!" Kali cried, jumping up from the couch.

"Your sister," Hunter began, looking over at Ric as if daring him to interrupt. The older man remained silent. "Your sister," he said again, "Just called to let us know that a week ago, she and John Cena got married."

"What!" Kali cried.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked, "They've only been dating, what? Two months now?"

"Well, yes," Hunter replied, "But they've known each other for a little over a year now."

"And that makes it okay?" Ric asked.

"I'm not happy about this either, Ric, but Sara is a grown woman and there's nothing we can do about it," Hunter said.

"What I don't understand is why she hasn't called me, yet," Kali said, sitting back down. She looked over at Dave, who shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders.

xxxxx

Kali clasped and unclasped her hands to keep them from shaking as she stood behind Dave just they walked out on stage. "I can't do this," she gasped, "I'm gonna throw up."

"You're fine," Dave said with a reassuring smile. Evolutions music hit. "Ready?" he asked. She shook her head, but then nodded quickly. "Good," he replied, "let's go." He took her by the hand and led the way out.

xxxxx

Hunter and Ric watched from their locker room as Kali made her debut. She had been nervous when she left the locker room, but now that she was out and in the ring, she was beginning to look more confident. Her match was an inter-gender tag match against Christian and Trish.

Dave started the match, dominating Christian the entire time. After a few minutes, he let go of Christian, and tagged in Kali. Christian in turn tagged in Trish and the two girls locked up. Trish got the better of Kali, flipping her onto her back. Trish smirked widely, but stopped when Kali jumped quickly back to her feet. Kali dodged a hard clothesline, and took her mentor out with a ddt. She covered her, but just before she got the three count, Christian came running in and saved Trish by kicking Kali in the back. Dave hurried into the ring, attacking Christian. He knocked him out of the ring and followed after. Trish was quick to take advantage of Christian's kick, and covered Kali, who kicked out after two. Trish pulled her up by her hair, attempting her own ddt, but Kali countered, turning Trish around into the twist of fate. She covered her, smiling widely as the ref's hand hit the mat for the third time. Dave rolled back into the ring and helped her up off of Trish. He pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ring mat. The crowd cheered loudly.

Hunter and Ric, who had watched in silence, looked at each other and smiled.

xxxxx

Sara looked down at her phone as it started to ring. It was Kali. She grimaced to herself, having no doubt about why her sister was calling. "Hi Kali," she said when she answered the phone.

"Well, hello my dear sister, did you see my match tonight?" Kali asked, her voice sounding strangely sweet.

"Yes, I-"

"Oh, good! Now, wanna explain to me why you didn't call and tell me about you and John, and why I had to hear about it from Uncle Ric and Hunter?" Kali demanded.

"I'm sorry, Kali," Sara replied, "It just happened really quickly."

"Too quickly that you couldn't even call your sister, your _twin_ sister! I should have been the first to know!" Kali exclaimed so loudly Sara had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Kali, I'm sorry," Sara said again. "But it was very quick. John asked me to marry him, and less than an hour later, we were on our way to the justice of the peace."

"But I thought you always wanted a big ceremony," Kali replied.

"We're going to have a big ceremony, in about three months," Sara answered. "And I wanted to talk to you about that."

"What?" Kali asked.

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Sara answered. Kali didn't reply right away. "Kali?" Sara asked.

"I'm here," Kali said.

"Well, will you?" Sara asked again.

"Well, of course, what kind of stupid question is that?" Kali said, laughing.

"Good, I'm really glad. And I promise, I am very sorry for not telling you," Sara said.

"Oh, Sara, I'm over that now," Kali replied.

"Oh, so you're not mad at me anymore?" Sara asked, a smile crossing her face.

"Of course not," Kali responded, "But if you make me wear an ugly dress, I will be."

****

A/N: Wow, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had a really hectic last couple of weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you found it worth waiting for. Please read and review, and you guys are the best. I HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! WOOOOHOOOO! I'm really happy right now. Thanks, I hope you like it!

Tanfalath


	23. Home Sweet Home

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home Sweet Home

Dave stopped flipping through the magazine in his hand, and looked up at Kali as she hung up her phone. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She wants me to be her maid of honor," Kali replied gleefully.

"Okay, what did she say about her and John?" Dave asked, trying to be more specific.

"Oh, that's not important anymore," Kali said, shaking her head. "What's important is that I get to be maid of honor!"

"You seem awfully excited about this," Dave said, smiling.

"I am, this is my sister's wedding we're talking about," she replied.

"Kali, she's already married," Dave pointed out.

"Okay, her second ceremony, but whatever," Kali said. She took a seat next to him on the bed. They were in his hotel room. She rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "So, did I do good tonight?" she asked in a shy voice.

"You were wonderful," he replied, kissing her temple. They laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

xxxxx

Two Weeks Later:

Sara searched through the large group of people walking out of the arrivals gate at LAX, she was waiting for Kali. When she saw her sister, she waved her hands to get her attention. Kali hurried over to her and gave her a tight hug. "God, I've missed you," Kali said.

"Yeah, well I get to see you on Monday nights now, so I haven't missed you too much," Sara joked. Kali playfully hit her shoulder. "I kidding, of course I've missed you."

"Good, you better have," Kali said, and they started walking toward baggage claim.

"How long did are you home for?" Sara asked.

"Til Saturday, then I have to fly to North Carolina for a house show," Kali answered.

"Good, then you can help me pick out my cake, and we can get your dress fitted," Sara said, grinning at her sister.

"What color is my dress?" Kali asked.

"A very pretty color," Sara replied.

"And what pretty color would that be?" Kali returned.

"One of the prettiest, let me tell ya," Sara said, trying to keep from laughing.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?" Kali asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister. Sara shook her head. Kali rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to the luggage that was beginning to flow out onto the baggage claim train.

xxxxx

Kali had desperately wanted to go straight to her apartment after leaving the airport, but Sara had other plans. "Mom really wants to see you," she said. She walked slowly up the front steps and followed Sara into her mom's house.

"Kali, sweetie, you look tired," Her mom said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Kali replied, "but you do know that telling someone they look tired is the polite way of saying they look like shit."

Her mom hit her in the arm. "Now I didn't mean that and you know it," she protested, "I'd say you looked like shit if you looked like shit." She led the way into the kitchen where she had a large breakfast feast set out. "I hope you're hungry."

"Mom, think about who you're talking to," Sara said, sitting down at the table, "Kali's always hungry."

"I am not," Kali protested taking her seat, "Okay maybe I am, but I'm still a growing girl."

"Whatever you say," Sara replied.

"So, Kali," her mom said, changing the subject, "How do you like being on RAW?"

"I'm really liking it," Kali said helping herself to some of the French toast, "They're even talking about making me a contender for the Women's title soon."

"Really?" Sara asked, "that's awesome"

"And I've noticed you spent a lot of time wrestling with Dave," her mom said, smiling.

"I am part of Evolution, Mom," Kali answered, rolling her eyes.

"How are things between you and Dave anyway?" Sara asked.

"They're going good. Really good actually," Kali answered.

xxxxx

Kali set her bags down in the hallway of her apartment and walked into her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed with a loud sigh. "Home sweet home," she mumbled, feeling more than relieved to be back. After a few minutes she forced herself up and headed into the bathroom. A nice, hot bubble bath sounded close to heaven.

****

A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter, mostly here to show the relationship between Kali and Sara. I hope you like it, more will happen in the next few chapters I promise. Thanks for reading!

Tanfalath


End file.
